red eyes
by Xx2967
Summary: She screamed but it was silent. She knew no one could hear. All she could hear was his laughter as she struggled. She began to sob as she realized that she was literally bathing in her own blood. Blood she was stained with her own blood tainted with the Crimson color. She looks up at his face and in horror finds herself gazing at two blood red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I was what like fifteen years old when my life became screwed up. See I never really had a great life so I guess it was like always screwed up but when he came around it became a lot worse if that's even possible.

See my life sucked it was a mess. Both my parents were abusive drug addicts that always smelled of alcohol. They were the worst parents you can imagine. When they finally ran out of money for drugs they sold me into prostitution.

roses pov

" Rosaline," my mother all but screamed up the stairs. "Get down here we have a guest!" Ya a guest sure I thought. I clomped down the stairs "what," I said. I looked at the man that stood before me with his brown dishevelled hair and crooked yellow teeth I knew immediately that he was a pimp.

I turned around and began to run toward the back door I already had my duffel bag packed full of my personal items like a change of clothes,money and my phone with me I didn't need to worry about protection I was always armed with a gun it's how I lived after living with my parents.

I was running as fast as I could I knew were I was going. To the forest they'd never find me there. I could here them coming after me it wasn't until there foot steps ceased that I finally stopped.

I began to lean against the tree that was by a stream. Breathing heavily I finally started to calm down. I looked down at my arms and legs they were covered with all the faded cuts and bruises of my childhood. But besides that I guess I probably looked a lot better than usual.

I looked up at the sky it began to get blurry it wasn't long before I saw dark black sports I felt the blood rush to my head and...

I woke up with a start. I could barley see. It was dark obviously nighttime and it was raining like a terenchal down poor. I couldn't see and the wind was taking my breath away. Sweeping the breath out of my lungs. I heard a rustling in the trees, I looked to see two glowing red eyes staring back at me. I screamed jumped up and ran.

I didn't know how long I was running for all it could have been seconds minutes maybe even hours. I had no breath I had no light it was as if it had been sucked out of my body.

I banged into something hard. I screamed as I fell on my back. Slammed into the cold damp ground. I felt myself being pulled up. I began to struggle panicking as I looked up into a pair if bright red glowing eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment I just stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful face before me. He seemed to be perfect in any way possible with is straight jaw and nose his beautifully pale thin lips pulled into a smirk. He had shaggy dark black hair, but what struck me most about him (besides his eyes ) was his luminescently pale skin that was flawless and like ice it looked almost delicate like porcelain and yet so strong and unbreakable like titanium. Now I'm not an idiot. This guy looked like a motherfucking angel I mean he's beautiful too beautiful. Something about him made my blood run cold. He seemed to radiate ancient power. And at that moment I grew pissed how dare this whatever it is stand here smirking at MY misery like a motherfucker and expect to get away with it.

At this moment I lost all rational reasoning and thoughts in fact I did the most stupid and impulsive thing I could have done. I punched the angel in the face while kneeing him in the groin hard.

dumbest idea EVER...


	3. Chapter 3

The angelic creature stopped smirking, and stared at me it eyes piercing the way death does to a soul. I immediately felt a large serge of pressure to my gut followed by a stabbing pain. I screamed it was unbearable. I was dropped on the group still screaming and sobbing cradling my stomach with my hands as though it would make the pain go away.

angelo's pov

I laughed at the small human clinging to herself before me. Death was so close to her and she didn't even know. It really was a shame. She was a very beautiful human. With her long brown hair that hung just past her rib cage. It was soaked right now due to the rain her small physique that I towered over. She must have been at most 5"3 while I was a solid 6"3. She had these big brown eyes with long eyelashes. And to top it off she had beautiful tanned skin and a very small frame that was very breakable. She also had a decent sized pair of breasts.

It was a shame that I was going to kill her. But I only did feed on the more beautiful specimen of humans. And this one happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

i eventually got bored with observing this pathetically weak humans pain. I decided that I would just get it over with so I could go back to ruling the vampire realms.

but the human seemed to have other plans...

rose"s pov

The angel seemed to be dazed. It was staring at me for a long time. I eventually had the courage to move into a stand. I began to walk slowly through the trees grabbing my duffel bag and grasping it tightly in my hand. Before I knew it I had broken into a run. Sprinting as fast as I could back to well anywhere but here.

With a sickening crunch I was slammed into a tree.

"Did you really think you could escape human." The angel whispered in my ear. And then proceeded to nip at the soft spot on my ear lobe. "Hmmmmm," he murmured mockingly.

"No," I stated passively looking away. In fact I was looking anywhere but into his cold dead eyes.

" Mmmmmmmm," the angel stated as if scolding a child. " I didn't think so."

The angel looked at me and grabbed my chin forcing me to meet his eyes.

" Your going to die tonight ," he said passively gripping my arms. I watched as his red eyes seemed to darken and as his teeth turned into enlonged fangs.

My whole body was screaming RUN RUN U IDIOT and my mind was reeling thinking VAMPIRE! They don't exist vampires don't exist right.

He looked at me and whispered " I'm going to suck the life out of you," a dark chuckle " and don't even think about begging for mercy because u will have none."

I looked at him irediculously and scoffed.

"IF YOUR SO EXCITED TO KILL ME QUIT STALLING AND JUST DO IT,"

Angelos pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ,"

rose"s pov

At that moment I felt a piercing pain in my neck, I could feel the life draining from my body,I knew I was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a dark room that could have either belonged to a king or a really really really rich goth/emo punk. The room had a huge bed that was like two king sized beds in one. It also had like three doors connecting to the room. And the color scheme was clearly outdated by at least 500 years it was magnificent and yet really really creepy.

I felt the blood leave my head and rush to the very tips of my toes "ugh," I was now feeling completely groggy and dirty with a massive headache so I did the natural thing any sane human being would do. I decided to try and find the bathroom and take a shower. Ya really bad idea. See the "bathroom," in the house was more like a luscious spa. And it was like a maze. It took me over five minutes to find the shower. And the shower was right beside a full length mirror. I received a full length vision of how I looked. Ya it was a mother fucking train reck!

My long brown hair was matted like a stay dog or cats fur. My eyes blood shot I looked like I hadn't slept in six days. My clothes ripped torn and covered in blood. I had new scratches cuts and bruises all over my body. But my neck... My neck was the worst it was the sickly dark purpley yellow that covered the whole half of my neck. In the middle of it all were two red dots the bite mark of that vampires canines. The red dots were surrounded by my blood. There were red hand shaped bruises all over my body and my wrists.

You can probably guess that by now at this point I was outraged! I yanked my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I was determined to scrub all of his touches and bruises away. I must have been in the shower for at least two hours. When I finally stepped out I saw my clothes and decided that they were two dirty for me to wear. I pulled on the bathrobe hanging by the door. And stomped out of the bathroom determined to find the idiotic vampire who brought me here and make him pay for what he did.

Again I am an idiot just pointing that out you know in case you forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

So you can probably guess judging by my luck what happened...

I walked outside the bathroom back into the original room I was in, it took me over a half and hour to find it. I hate this luxurious maze already. I am a simpleton I'm not a big fan of fancy shmancy things at all. Like nadda zippo never gonna happen.

So I decided to find out where the idiotic vampire was and go yell at him and make him pay.

The minute I stepped outside the door I realized I was in way over my head. This place is an even bigger maze than the bathroom! ( which mind you is as big as my house) The hallway lead to even more doors and hallways and they lead to court yards and pavilions and they lead to ballrooms and the ball room lead to the kitchen and the kitchen lead to GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE!

Anyways as u can probably guess I ended up completely and irrevocably lost.

You know not my best moment.

I landed myself somewhere in the castle gardens when...

"There's she is," said a strange looking vampire servant.

"What do we do with her," said the second again weird looking servant vampire.

"We go get the king you retarded idiotic dumb asses," said the third who was still weird but slightly (only slightly ) prettier than the rest ( again not a big accomplishment).

At that moment they all left to finally leave me in peace.

After my encounter with the servants I ended up being chased by six guard vampires and two advisors who one seemed weird and two was so rude he must have been on his period.

Eventually I was all alone not being chased and somewhere under a willow tree by a small stream.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE U BEEN," I turned to see the idiotic vampire who brought me here my captor himself everyone raise a hand for... Wait he's surrounded by the guards, the advisors...and the maids.

WHAT THE HECK...

The idiot vampire went on a long rant about saying how he couldn't find me and how he had everyone looking for me and how he thought I had gotten lost and how angry he was at me for running away.

"I LEAVE FOR ONE MINUTE AND I COME BACK AND YOUR GONE DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD RUN AWAY,"

"I HAD ALL THE CASTLE GUARDS LOOKING FOR YOU,"

blah blah blah

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THIS IS ON MY REPUTATION AND TO THINK I WAS MERCIFUL AND DECIDED TO SPARE YOUR LIFE SO U COULD BE MY SLAVE INSTEAD OF DIE."

Woah woah woah slow your role... What did he just say spare my life merciful HA SURE.

At that moment I felt a deal bubbling rage down to my very core to my very being, at that moment I was blinded by rage I was so angry at him already but now...

"MERCIFUL," I screamed "MERCIFUL,"

" YES YOU ARE SO MERCIFUL YOU STUPID ASS BITCH YA SURE!"

" YOU ARE ABOUT AS MERCIFUL AS MY PARENTS," I seethed.

"I WAKE UP ALL ALONE AND IN PAIN IT TAKES ME FIVE MINUTES TO FIND A BATHROOM AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I FIND OUT I HAVE A GIANT PURPLE BRUISE ON MY NECK, I HAVE BLOOD ALL OVER MY BODY MY HAIR IS MATTED AND MY CLOTHES TORN AND ON TOP OF IT ALL I FIND OUT YOU BIT ME AND HAD A GRAND OL TIME SUCKING OUT MY BLOOD SO DONT TELL ME WHOSE MERCIFUL CAUSE ITS NOT YOU,"

At this moment I have my finger on his chest and I'm screaming at him I'm literally seething. If I had been a cartoon I would have had smoke blowing out of my ears. Heck I could have boiled water with a single touch.

" AND ON TOP OF IT ALL I FIND OUT MY CLOTHES ARE UNWEARABLE AND I END UP WALKING AROUND LOOKING FOR YOU MIGHT I ADD BEING CHASED BY PHSYCOTIC VAMPIRES IN A BATHROBE!"

"AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION ,YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL YOURSELF MERCIFUL,"

"YOU SELFISH ASSED BITCH YOUR NO WORSE THAN AN INSECURE TEENAGED GIRL ,"

"AND ON ANOTHER NOTE IM NO ONES SLAVE YOU HERE ME NO ONES SO DONT GO THINKING IM GOING TO GET U SOME BLOOD AND ARTERIES CAUSE IT AINT HAPPENING,"

"I TOLD YOU TO KILL ME SO DONT GO THINKING THAT YOUR SO HARD DONE BY THAT YOUR SO MERCIFUL CAUSE GUESS WHAT YOUR NOT, I SAID KILL ME AND YOU WERE TO SCARED SO DONT GO ACTING LIKE THIS IS IN ALL THE GOODNESS OF YOUR INDEAD HEART CAUSE ITS NOT,"

By then I think they had gotten the point. Because the idiot vampire turned around and said leave us.

When the servants left I saw a lethal look in his eyes and I knew I was in trouble but at that moment I was to tired to care...


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys sorry its a really short one ill probably reedit it later but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging ill fix it up later but here you go**

"What did you just say to me," he looked at me with a dangerously lethal look in his eyes. I stared at him angrily "You heard me you know what I said," I stated. "You have insulted me and all of my court," he said getting closer to me until he was right in front of me, staring down into my eyes, arms crossed around his chest, he had me pressed against the tree. "I cannot have that for I am king of all the vampires and it would reflect badly upon me." "Therefore you have two choices apologize or I will be forced to punish you myself."

"Either way you will apologize,"  
"I will never apologize to you I don't believe I did anything wrong therefore I refuse to apologize to you,"

"In fact it is you who should apologize to me," I stated with as much force as I could muster.

HA THATS RIGHT BITCH I DONT TAKE SHIT FROM NO ONE IN YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

UH OH

"Fine then you have made your choice you must be punished,"

oh I have to be punished sure...NO YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

I soon found myself with is arm wrapped around my waist, and I was currently being dragged all the way back to the room I woke up in.

I was thrown in the third door which was a cell door like a jail or containment cell, I was told that I would wait here until he decides what a suitable punishment will be for me...

An hour later I realized it would be a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Heh ya so it was a long day.

A long month...

I don't even know how long anymore.

I haven't seen anyone.

I've had no food no water...

I think I'm going to die of starvation...

Angelos pov

I have to admit. I have got to be a genius. I've come up with a punishment for this pathetic human. She's been in that cell for over a month. I haven't sent anyone to check on her...

No one has checked on her!

Roses pov

Its so cold and so dark I can't feel my legs. I can't hear anything except for the dripping of the water leak from above. I'm so hungry. I can't see. Tears began to role down my face. All I had was my bathrobe, I tried to sit up but it was a feeble attempt I could barely move but I just managed to remove my bathrobe and rap it around myself as a blanket, in a desperate attempt to block out the cold.

Angelos pov

I began to run to my room. I was insanely worried about rose. Panicking I threw open the door to my room. I ran towards the third door where the cell was. " Rose," I yelled in panick. I looked down she was laying on the ground her long hair had dried. huh I never knew it was curly sorry off track. It was strewn all over the place in a mess. I could here her feeble heart beat. She was curled up in a ball her body was shaking. ( now call me sadistic but it was adorable) She was sobbing but I could tell she was barley concious. I was oddly thrilled that I had won. But I also pitied her. " Rose," I said quietly I began to pick her up.

She was thin and weak,her body was covered still in those bruises I had given her they were faded but still remained. She began to move desperately trying to evade my grasp. After about a minute she went limp and stopped fighting and instead began to sob more furiously than before. "Shhhh Rose it's ok shhhh," I comforted "you'll be ok shhhh." She had a fever and as I gently removed the bathrobe I could see cuts from the rough stone floor on her body. I grabbed a nightdress from the nearby closet and pulled it over her head. I began to lay her down on the soft mattress under the covers. She looked almost peaceful.

Wow well isn't she just a prize

A prize that was mine all mine

I began to lay down beside her shivering body trying not to be to close as of I would only make her colder due to my lack of body heat.

I gently stroked her hair and caressed her face wiping the tears from her eyes. I watched as she slowly fell into oblivion.

I smiled she may fight, she may think she can fight me off, but she's my prize whether she likes it or not.

roses pov

I saw a light a felt a pair of arms scoop me up. I heard my name. I saw the evil angel. I tried to fight. I looked into his eyes that held only pity not regret it was as if I had done something to deserve this. I looked away. That was the last thing I saw before I vanished into oblivion. I could no longer grasp what the evil angel was saying.

Mine


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up trembling again feeling like crap. I felt the soft blanket and comforter.

Wait... Soft blanket comforter...

OMG! I'm not in that cell anymore.

i turned around and I was in shock. Laying beside me with his arm around my waist was none other than the idiot vampire himself. He opened one eye lazily and smirked nuzzling his face into my neck and hair. "Mmmmmmm," he murmured "So warm." I began to freak.

What the hell.

why am I with him?

wasnt I just in a cell.

"Your scared," he said thoughtfully "How are you faring pet," he murmured lazily while playing with a lock of my hair. "Your fever is down quite a bit but your still skinny as hell," I tried to sit up tried to bolt away and hide. But a strong arm held me back "Now we'll have none of that now," he said forcing me to look at him, "Haven't you learned from your last punishment?" He let me go and I got up to look in a full length mirror. "What have you done to me," he got up and looked at himself and then to me, "Nothing you didn't deserve," he stated lightly. "Besides," he cooed "bruises fade," he said laughing.

I looked away. "What," he said coldly " getting tired of our little game?" Tears began to roll down my face.

" Answer me!" He screamed spinning me around to face him.

" I hate you," I began to sob, he just continued to stare, " I hate you," I screamed.

Tears were rolling down my face, "I'm not your pet," I screamed " I'm a person with feelings," " and if you think for one second that I'm going to let you treat me like dirt you have another thing coming," " I HATE YOU YOU STUPID IDIOTIC SHITFACED MONSTER I HATE YOU," I finally sank to the floor.

He looked at me unfazed UNFAZED I hated him even more. He had no idea what it was like in there none. I could hear the screams of tortured victims through the vents. He had left me alone with my own hideous thoughts. He had left me to starve and rot for who knows how long. Everyday I had been begging for death.

He bore into my eyes stating that he knew I was ill and that he would excuse this behaviour due to the fact that I probably wouldn't be able to take another punishment.

At that moment I knew how truly sick these people were and I had to get away.

The idiot vampire soon left stating he had buissness to attend to. He told me that a maid would be a here in 30 minutes with my medicine and breakfast.

This was perfect...

I ran through the bathroom towards the shower where I took a quick and steamy shower, I then grabb d a towel and wrapped it around myself before running into his closet looking for clothes. I grabbed boxer shorts sweat pants and a sash that I tied around my body to use as a bra I literally couldn't believe it worked. I then grabbed one of the t shirts hanging up in the closet and grabbed my duffel bag. I stuffed it just under the bed so the maid wouldn't see it.

Yes I am a genius.

The maid came into my room just seconds later with my medicine and breakfast. She was a plump and stout old women with a kind hearted smile.

how the hell did she winde up here with the vampire.

I being the extremely polite person I was...

not really

thanked the old women and sent her on her marry way.

thank god.

I ate a couple bites of oatmeal as a snack,before I grabbed the apple and stuffed it into my duffel bag. With that I ran I was getting out of here as soon as possible. I had to... This place was evil.

I mean sure I didn't know where I was going.

sure I knew I couldn't go back home.

but anywhere was better than here.

and I was going to find a way out no matter what...

Again I never really claimed to be smart I usually just acted on impulse.

But did I ever tell you that you are an idiot if you run from a vampire.

Ya that's right an IDIOT!


	9. Chapter 9

angelos pov

I was fuming how dare she think she can speak to me that way! But I decided to be gracious and not kill her.

Until...

"Sir she's gone," I heard the old women's voice from a mile away.

" What!" I snarled "We cannot find her and we have searched the whole castle she's gone," the maid cried panicking.

I screamed in frustration.

I knew I could find her, her scent was still on the bed sheets and on my shirt. I immediately ripped my shirt off and held it to my nose. "Mmmmmm," I couldn't help but sigh her scent was intoxicating it was a beautiful mix between the most excotic fruits and the loveliest of all the spring flowers in one.

I knew I could find her within minutes. I smirked to myself and took off. Waving off the guards as I rani could handle this one after all she was mine. And my precious prize had clearly lost her way.

hmmmmmm I would surly have to fix that.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelos pov

I slowly stalked towards her letting my animal instinct take over and with a cats grace a pounced onto her silky soft flesh. With this the first faze of my punishment began. I tore at her clothes which were mine so it really didn't matter. I began to rip and tear at that soft flesh I began to pouch beat and kick her body senseless and when I was satisfied I bound her feet and her hands with rope. This was far from over.

I laughed drinking in the sounds of her screams of pain as I dragged her on the rough earthy terrain. I relished in the sound of her tearing flesh against the rocks beneath us. I slowed to a stop a we entered the castle. I began to drag her down to the basement laughing as she screamed in pain as her body slammed against the cold stone floor. I call the basement many names such as the interrogation or torrture cells. I laughed manically this would be fun. I hung my dear precious rose by the ropes on her hand on the hook on the ceiling. I took another rope and wrapped it around her mouth to be used as a gag. I didn't feel like listening to her talk at the moment just her screams.

"Virtrusio," I called and in came a burly man with menacing yellow eyes. "Make our guest feel at home," I then felt satisfied as I heard my little Rosie's screams. I chuckled quietly to myself. I grabbed a knife and put its blade into the fire waiting until it was red hot like the flames I smiled evilly. Before my little prize could even comprehend what was going on I had already done my work on her right arm. I watched as she screamed in horror. I watched as she tried to comprehend where it was coming from. I watched as she looked up at her arm with an absolute horror in her eyes. I smiled to myself as she began to really sob loudly. Gosh she was beautiful when she cried.

Roses pov

I screamed oh my god the pain. I felt it everywhere. I then felt little drops of blood splatter onto my face. I looked up in horror to see what he had done. The word Angelo was carved like an angry red flame into my skin. I began to scream and sob out of horror and fear. Realization suddenly hit me as Angelo stalked over to me and put his finger on my chin forcing me to look at him. "Mine," he said softly "you are mine," he said again. I watched as he began to bite his wrist and then proceed to shove it in my mouth. I began to gasp and choke on his blood.

The agony hit me like a train. I screamed for desperate release as a fire ignited in my body. "Shhhh," Angelo cooed cruely. "I can give you your release," he said gently. He then laughed. "I will give you release when you deserve it." "When I feel you have earned it," I continued to scream still. He gently caressed my face " you shouldn't have made me angry you foolish girl." He then turned to virtrusio. "Have your fun But I will be back soon to fetch her," he said quietly, menecingly as if he was threatening the giant monster before me. He then looked at me he began to move to my stomach and then proceeded to drain his blood from my system. "Do not forget that I am merciful he stated looking at me. Staring me down to my soul. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before he grinned devilishly leaving me with a evil monster.

I felt a stab to my leg.

I screamed.

Let the pain begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Roses pov

The agony seemed to go on for hours and hours.

Someone was screaming.

It was a shrill shriek of horror

Ah yes if course they were my shrieks of horror.

I can't breath.

I can't see.

Am I dead.

No, I can't be dead I feel pain.

I feel wet on my cheeks.

I here a voice telling the torturer to stop.

No not him. NO PAIN DONT LEAVE ME COME BACK. DONT LET ME FEEL NUMB DONT LEAVE ME WITH HIM.

NO

I feel the ropes drop to the ground. I look up to see the red eyes of the evil monster come toward me. "Rose," they say gently. I'm laying on the floor barely lucid. All I feel are sadness and pain. I knew all kindness came with a price and I had never been shown any kindness in my life and I wasn't going to be fooled by him this time. Still sobbing I tried to drag myself to the corner far away from Angelo. My arm burned at the thought of his name Angelo the name was a sick cruel joke. I hated this vampire. I hated that name. I hated this place. At that moment I had made it to the corner. I no longer cared about looking tuff or about self preservation or tears. At that moment I just let myself go and cry.

Angelos pov

She said nothing. She just lay there in the corner sobbing. When I began to approach her she seemed panicked and began to sob and even scream louder. I stopped right in front of her body. She began whimpering as if she thought I'd hurt her more. FOOLISH GIRL HOW DARE SHE, DIDNT SHE UNDERSTAND THAT HER PUNISHMENT WAS OVER. I gently bent down and held out my hand to gently stroke roses beautiful matted hair on top of her head as though to comfort her. "Rose," I said gently "it's over come here Rose," ok I know I'm sadistic. I know I'm a king. I know that either way Rose would have to come with me anyways. But I found myself needed to,comfort my destressed little pet.

"Rose," I whispered,"shhh get up Rosie."

Roses pov

I can't get up. I can't move. I began to sob harder out of frustration and anger. I couldn't get up. He would be angry he'd punish me. Oh please lord help me get up. I don't want to be hurt again. I felt two strong arms gently move me so that I was kneeling against the wall looking forward at the vampire.

Angelos pov

My pet was still destressed even after my help. So I cupped her face in my hand relishing the touch of her soft skin on her face. Her beautiful face and neck where the only parts of her body left untouched by her punishment. The rest of her body was a gross mess of blood sweat infections cuts and tears. She was stunning. I began to lick the tears from her eyes and her cheeks they tasted of sweet salt. It was stunningly delicious. I loved my pet. I knew that for a fact. I just wasn't sure how yet. Although right now it was the sick dominance of my ownership that I loved most.

I then after calming down my pet scooped her up into a small ball in my arms rather than a small ball in the corner. She of course screamed in a white hot agony and began whimpering as well as being a mess of tears begging me to put her down. "Shh deep breaths," I said deep breaths. I felt her head slowly sink into the flesh on my neck her breath was soft and sweet like a gentle wind on my hair. I felt her lose consciousness. "Mmmmmm m," I murmured "such a good pet, such a good pet."

I carried my passed out pet back to my room. I quickly dismissed the maids so that I could bring her to the bathroom so I could tend to her wounds and clean her body. I slowly stripped my shirt off. I then proceeded to do the same to her. Only she soon had no clothes left. I was soon finished and very proud of my handiwork that I had done for my little pet.i then dressed her in undergarments and a small knee length strapless whit nightgown. She looked like an angel with her wet brown hair splayed behind her,her body curled into itself. She looked almost peaceful. If only she didn't have the tear stains on her face. I looked out the window the moon was high. I now knew that I should get to sleep. A dreamless restless sleep I thought. I then stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed with my Rosie. My little pet is mine I thought as I lifted her into my arms. Rosie then began to bury her face into my chest even in her sleep she still managed to cry and whimper. She was clinging to me as if I was all she had. I smirked at this thought. I held her desperate to give her the comfort she needed just this once I thought... After all she was mine right...MINE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to update I kinda forgot I was even writing a story ? Oops my bad. Anyways this is my first story so please go easy on me but don't hesitate to tell me what u think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rose woke up to find herself in a daze. She felt she was sleeping on something cold and hard, like ice. As her eyes fluttered open she soon realized that the cold embrace was one of her nightmares. The horrors of her past time here dawned to her and she ripped herself from his grasp with a jolt.

ROSE

" What the hell is wrong with me," I silently sighed. I was in horror shock and as I tried to get up and out of the bed where my monster seemed to be sleeping I soon realized pain. Not just any pain a shear excruciating pain that ripped down to my very core. I whimpered softly. Silent tears streaking down my face when it finally dawned to me. It was like being slapped on the head with a boulder. Or an anvil. Damn bugs bunny would be proud. I was not in the original room I had been in before. This one somehow larger and more extravagant than the first. "Shit," I thought aloud "how the hell am I supposed to wrap my brain around this room."

I felt a pair of ice cold arms wrap around my waist. A soft lip gently teased my ear nuzzling it with a nose and biting it with teeth. A pleasantly deep voice then whispered in my ear, as if to sound comforting. But it was an obvious sound like mockery. A laugh.

"Your not."

At that moment my hell awakened full blast. All I could see was red. And through the red I saw myself screaming. I automaticly felt the knife. It was everywhere and no where all at once. The whips he was whipping me the monster with yellow eyes. I could here the sickly calm voice of the red eyed monster behind him both there eyes circling me as I hung from a chain in a ceiling. Screaming it blasted through my ears like water breaking free from a damn. I could hear the cruel cruel laughter of whatever soulless God was out there that damned me to this shithole hell of a life. And then everything burned in white hot fury I could feel the word being carved only it was everywhere even somehow on the inside of my body. I began to shriek and scream...

ANGELO

For a second she just stilled. Unmoving unwavering silent stillness. I looked down to see the horror written all over her face and the clear pain hiding in her eyes. She then started to shake violently. Maybe it was a nervous break down or something I don't know. I was curious. But was soon filled with worry as she started to scream. I felt her legs give out as she just screamed and shrieked with horror. I was thankful my walls where sound proof to human ears in case my invasive human servants were listening.

I just stood there whispering sickly sweet nothings in her ear as her legs finally gave out beneath her and she began to sob. She slid out of my grasp and dragged herself to a corner of the room. I could hear the erratic heart beat. She then let out a sickening noise from her throat her whole body seemed to throw itself forward as she began to throw up all over herself and my carpet. Her body was so weak that she then fell into her own mess. But she still continued her tantrum of shaking and sobbing. I looked at Rosie she was scratching and clawing at herself as if trying to get out of her own body. In her struggle she had ripped or tore most of her stitches out. She lay there sobbing screaming and thrashing covered in her own barfy bloody mess on the floor.

I looked at the mess on my floor. It was at this moment that I knew she would continue to fight. My little Rosie would continue to fight me until I finally broke her. I sighed. I would have to punish her worse and worse until she finally got it through her extreamly thick skull that she was mine and no one else's. She didn't even belong to herself anymore. She was mine. She would be mine even after I decided to end her pathetic human life. She would always be mine whether she excepted or not. I stared at her beautiful writhing form. When I finally broke her. I would be the one to put her broken pieces back together. I would fix her so delicately that she would be like glass. And I would be able to manipulate her however I wanted. I laughed darkly. Until then I would continue to play Rosie's pathetic little game of chase, I would be her cat and she my mouse. She would always know that she can try to run but I would always catch her. And if she tried to hide I would always find her. I would always be the one with all the cards. Besides until she learned I will continue to twist the knife ever so slowly until she cracks beneath my gentle touch. I began to grin like a feline wolf. Let's play little Rosie I thought , let's play.

I then began to get dressed leaving Rosie in a heap on the floor I must admit that I looked amazingly captivating in my dress pants and white button up shirt. I laughed as I shook my messy hair that only added to my captivatingly angelic look.

I then remembered Rosie on the floor. She still continued her little conundrum on the floor. I did not have the time to care for her right now. But I still didn't want her to be left all alone in her current state. I decided to call three of my best maids.

The first walked in and she was blond and tall and thin with extremely sharp and excentuated features.

The next was small and wide she had short with cropped black hair and glasses.

My other maid the red head was a mix of both except she had freckles all over her face and body.

They all bowed as they came in "your highness master king Angelo kidaduro deotalis," they stated in sync. I didn't even bother looking at them they were beneath me. Their Lowly expendable existence was not something I wished to look at at the moment.

I told them I required them to fix this mess and to clean up Rosalie. I commanded that when they were done they were to bring her to my office, where I would be spending most of the day due to meetings. The maids nodded and immediately started there work. I then made my way down the hall to my office. Waiting patiently for Rosie's arrival.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose

I had finally pulled myself together.

Even though I was a little dazed I still managed to keep partial track of my surroundings. I was dressed by two maids, while the third brushed my hair. Each maid was kind to me and treated me with respect. They had dressed me in a soft, loose dress that was maid of a plain cotton, it was a whitish color. My wavy hair fell down my back. It was no longer matted. If I was honest it was probably the softest it had ever been. I turned to look in the mirror the dress was long sleeved and covered my body. My face and neck were bruised but otherwise unharmed. But I ached. I looked as though I was dead. Underneath the bruises my skin was week and fragile. I had dark circles surrounding my eyes. I looked only like a memory of what I had once been.

Dont get me wrong, I had been abused before. Lots of times actually. My parents had always liked to take out their anger on me. Especially when they were high, drunk, or just crack full of drugs in general. But, I had never been hurt like this. They were nothing compared to him. Angelo, how I hated that name! He was no angel, he was a devil or a demon. I loathed his very existence!

"Rose,"

"Rose love,"

I came back to reality.

"Mmm," I answered one of the maids.

"It's time to go, master Angelo is waiting for you, we must go to his study."

She gave me a moment, as if to let it sink in. I hadn't seen my body, or the damage he had done. But I knew for a fact that I would not, ever, go and see Angelo. At least if I could help it.

"No," I said, the maids all looked at me in utter shock. "You have no choice child, you must." I stared at the maids for a long time. I felt this panicked feeling in my chest. The kind of feeling you get when something is horribly wrong, or when you are being forced into something awful. Which in this case I was...

I lowered my head and turned. The maids stood there and watched me, as I slowly pretended to walk towards the door.

"There is always a choice," I stated in low cold voice. With that I quickly ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. I lay my head gently on the opposite wall to the door. I carefully lifted my sleeve, if only just to peak at what Angelo had done.

Thats when I saw it.

Clear as day.

The unspeakable letters that had been carved into the soft skin of my right arm.

ANGELO


	15. Chapter 15

Rosie

I couldn't take it anymore. I sat there with my head against the wall. I began to cry and scream. I grabbed the sleeves of my dress and ripped then off. I began searching for anything I could find that would numb my pain, that would ruin the word that had been written on my arm.

I looked through all the contents in the shower.

I found it.

It immediately gave me the sweet comfort I needed. These things had always worked for me, even when I was a kid. I remembered how I would caress my skin with its cool sharpness. How I would feel the sweet liquids leave my skin and run down my leg. I was entrapped in memories. I soon began to repeat my habits. I ran the blade down my arms. I began to cut furiously. Ripping the skin on which the name was written. As it began to bleed I grew quiet. I needed more. I continued the assault on my arm crying furiously. I was livid. It seemed that no matter what I did, or how much blood appeared I was never satisfied! I screamed in frustration! And began to scratch at my skin, deep enough to leave blood trails. I needed the pain. A familiar feeling that would never leave me. I began to sob softly, cutting other parts of my body as well. I was a miserable creature anyways. Unlovable as always. Unlucky. Stupid. Pathetic. These were all things that I was. I remembered how my parents used to abuse me and say these things...

" Dad, please don't I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I had added a small amount of salt in the food I had been told to make by my parents. I remembered that I had only added it, in the hopes that they would like it enough to love me, but I was stupid, and naive. "You useless girl, you can't do anything right you piece of shit!" My mother a screamed in a shrill unruly voice. That was when my father began to hit me, I rember they had kicked and hit me, until I was bleeding on the floor. It had gone for hours. When they were done my father had said, "now get the fuck out of our sight you worthless wore." So I did. I had run away from home that night. And I had cut myself in the forest until I finally felt the ache go away. When my parents returned they hadn't even been worried. They hadn't even noticed I was gone.

I truly hated myself. And I guess so did the rest of the world. I had always wondered what I had done to deserve this. Why was I so worthless. I stopped the assault on my body and looked in the mirror. What stared back at me was the face of a girl, she looked dead. She had scratch marks all down her neck some were bleeding. Her dress was completely torn and had blood stain seeping through the fabric through gaping wounds underneath. She had tear stains all over her face. She lifted a hand to pull her dark sweaty hair out of her face. Her arms and hands, had also met the same bloody fate as the rest of her body.

She felt cold.

I felt cold.

"I hate you!" I screamed smashing my fist into the mirror. She was no longer there, she had lest me alone with shattered glass embedded in my hand. "Bitch," I thought. But now I felt utterly alone and ugly. I picked up a shard of glass and began to continue my assault on my arm. Desperately trying to get rid of Angelo's name. My blood pooling onto the floor.

What had I ever done to deserve this.

Angelo

It had been hours since I had ordered the maids to bring her to me. I had thought she would give them a hard time but this was truly trying my patience. Just then, one of the stupid excuses for a maid entered.

"Master Angelo," she said with a bow. It was the blond one, "the girl has locked herself in the bathroom, we are getting no response from her, she refuses to come," she continued. At this point I was livid how dare my pet disobey me! HOW COULD SHE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT SHE IS MINE! "WHAT," I yelled of course the stupid blond bitch in front of me began to cower, I grew bored of her antics. And if I am honest, I was hungry and in need of a snack. I grabbed the bitches throat and bit it hard without mercy. As I fed I began to rip apart her body and maime any place I could reach. She was dead within minutes. I casually called the other maids down to clean up my mess. I then went upstairs to fetch Rosie.

Rosie

Blood, I was surrounded in blood, covered in blood, but I continued to cut. I couldn't stop! I was sobbing half lucid on the floor of Angelos bathroom. I was cold. Ice cold it was as if I was bathing in ice. I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard a bang on the door. It was a monsters voice, his voice. I immediately began to scream. "ROSIE IM GOING TO FUCKING COUNT TO TEN AND IF YOU DONT OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR I SWEAR TO FREAKING HELL I WILL OPEN IT MYSELF, AND YOU WOULDNT WANT THAT WOULD YOU MY LOVELY, IMAGINE HOW BAD YOUR PUNISHEMENT WILL BE IF I HAVE TO COME GET YOU MYSELF, IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTREST TO COMPLY!"

I grew silent and just stared at the door. Waiting for him, waiting for his wrath.

"10,"

There is no way I'm opening that door.

"9,"

I began to cut even harder.

"8,"

What did I ever do to deserve this?

"7,"

Why is it so cold in here?

"6,"

I'm scared.

"5,"

It just continues...

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

I hope he kills me.

"1,"

"Oh, my sweet Rosie, you should have complied."

Angelo

If my Rosie wanted to play games, then I would play. But she should know that in a game of cat and mouse, that cat always wins.

I kicked down the door, so hard that it smashed into the wall right above my little Rosie's head. But instead of falling it was embedded in the wall.

I stared at her for a second... I was truly about to throttle her, and that's when the smell hit me. Blood. Her blood, I looked down to see it pooled on the floor. I stared, mixed in with the blood were glace shards. My mirror had been broken. I then looked at my Rosie. Her hair was covered in sweat and some blood. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked almost wild. Her dress was for and almost nonexistent. She was covered in blood and had many gaping wounds, that were displayed to me through her dress. Her lips were blue. My pet refused to look at me. She was doing something with her hands. She held a glass shard and continuously ran it across her skin. Her delicate fragile skin. I was furious. I strode up to her and ripped the glass piece out of her hand, accidentally cutting her skin as I did it. I through Rosie out of the room and proceeded to drag her to my guest quarters. I barked at passing servants to clean and repair the damage from my room. They did, without complaint. When I reached the door to the room I through open the door tossing Rosie inside, and locked it. My pet continued to scream, banging her head against the wall. "Give it back!" she screamed "Please Angelo," she begged, she was getting desperate. "Please," a sob ripped from her body, I came closer. She stared at me with a look of absolute devastation on her face. "Kill me, Angelo please kill me, make it stop," I looked at her with no expression on my face. I listened to her thoughts.

" Why me?"

" Why can't I be happy?"

" He took it! No I need it, he took my blade! My glass!"

" Give it back,"

She had other thoughts too. Ones deeming her worthless and pathetic. I stared at her.

" I hate it,"

" GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Thoughts were going through her head so fast it was hard to keep track.

But I caught the jist of it. My little angel had discovered her cauterized arm. Forever branded with my name. And as expected she hated it. But I knew there must have been something deeper to get her to react like this. But I would press questions on her later right now, she needed protection. I gently grabbed Rosie and began to rock her in my arms. She was covered in blood but I didn't really mind. After all I was still covered in the blood of that idiotic blond bitch, that stupid excuse for a maid. I sat there with Rosie. Her small form pressed flat against me. Her little face was buried in my neck, her body flush against my chest and upper abdomen, and her little hand were fisted into my shirt right above where my un eating heart was. Rosie's sobs ceased and she looked up at me, a pleading look on her face. " Give it back, please I need it t- to..." At this point Rosie had to hold down a couple more sobs, before she finally calmed herself enough to say "I-I need it to c-cut it away," I looked down at her arm. "My little naive pet," I cooed "no amount of cuts will ever be able to cut that away, it was made with a vampire blade, any cut made by those are permanent, no matter what you do you will never be able to escape what I wrote on your arm." With that she began to sob. "Shhh my little Rosie," I said. Just embrace it. You are mine. My Rosie seemed to understand in her own idiotic way, but still tried to beg me for the shard of glass. "I still n-need it," she stuttered, "and what makes you think that?" I asked. She looked down and began to tremble, " I need it for my r-release," a momentary pause " t-to escape my feelings." I carefully grabbed my Rosie's fragile face. Forcing her to look at me. "You are never aloud to hurt your body like that again! If you do, you will be so severely punished I'll let you know the true meaning of pain." I promised her this, feeling an evil grin creep onto my face. Rosie's expression changed to one, of an extremely frightened child, she began to whimper, trembling beneath my touch.

I then carried Rosie to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my shirt, my solid eight pack exposed to Rosie. I highly doubt she noticed though. She was barely coherent and seemed very out of it. I stripped her of her clothing, to which there was a small struggle but not much due to Rosie's current weak state. I gently placed her in the shower and washed out her new and reopened old cuts. I also proceeded to wash her hair and her body. I took Rosie out of the shower so I could stitch her wounds. She sat on the toilet seat waiting for me to fix them. As I brought out the needle Rosie panicked and begged me not to use it. "Angelo please don't," "come here," I said gesturing to my lap. Rosie carefully stretched out a hand, cautiously propping herself so that her back was against my chest. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she panicked at the sight of the needle. "Close your eyes," I said. We continued like this for a while. The more I whispered comforting things in her ear, the more I began to notice her neck. I was done with her stitches, and I didn't know if I would ever get a chance like this again. So I carefully, gently as possible sunk my fangs into her neck. Earning a small whimper of pain from her. "Shhh," I said softly "it's ok pet, I was just marking you as mine." This earned me a soft sob from Rosie ending in the cutest whimper "no Angelo," a broken sob "please," I gently lifted her chin to my face, I placed my forehead against hers. "It's better this way my pet, now no other vampire can hurt you," "but," she stuttered "now I'll never," a broken sob "I'll never," "shhhh Rosie I kno pet," I comforted "I know, but it's for your own protection, freedom is a small price to pay for protection." I said manipulating her. I gently caried Rosie out of ten bathroom. I didn't even bother to dress her in clothes. I wrapped her up in a large blanket kind of making her look like a hotdog. Then I pulled of my soaked dress pants (they got wet in the shower) and threw on a pair of boxers. I then gently pulled the large duvet covers over Rosie and myself as I joined her in bed. I tenderly pulled her to me so that she would be sleeping with her neck in my chest and her hand over my beatless heart. My pet was already in a peaceful sleep. She looked like an angel. I wanted to keep her this way forever. She is mine. She can only be hurt by me, (the thought of Rosie being hurt by anyone other than Angelo infuriated him, even if it was she who hurt herself) she can only be touched by me ,dominated by me, and manipulated by me, he thought. She will be mine forever! she will be my angel forever. Even if that means clipping my beautiful angels wings, dampening her spirits, so she can't fly.


End file.
